deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tal Stergon
Tal Stergon is one of the five CIA T.A.S.K Force Mercenaries. He's also one of the''' Dino Merc Trio''' as the leader. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Tal Stergon is the highly decorated ace jet fighter pilot who took out all Gendo's Air Squadrons without any casualties within the Allied Dinosoid Coalition Alliance in the previous decade. He's fearsome, cunning and highly intelligent with his fearless attitude. Some they called him "Nemesis" to the Gendos while his allies called him "the Living Pterodactyl Drone." 'Crashed in the enemy lines' Until one day, his squadron were destroyed by Gendo's Elite Squadron during the Battle of Pterona but Tal survived as he ejected from his jet before it was destroyed and dropped safely to the jungle. As he dropped safely on the jungle tree, he was hunted by Gendo scout troopers and forced to fight on his own but his decision would lead into ruinous so instead he escapes from them before he was caught like some of his squadrons survived and captured. As he evaded the Gendos from being captured, he found himself a freedom fighters' cell deep in the jungle and stay put until he's fully recovered. After he's fully recovered, he was asked by the rebel leader for a need of favor: he needs to destroy the Gendo's Anti-Air Guns and SAMs so they can get help from the ADCF but first, he has to deal with the Gendo scout troopers first until they found the rebel base. Somehow, he left with many traps behind him so he won't get any trouble behind his back again but despite of that, he and the rebels fought the Gendo Scouting Party and Tal survived the gun, living him as lone survivor once again. But he won't let the rebels down as he vowed to avenge the killings; so he went to solo mission on his own without any help from the outside world or ADCF. 'Death from below...' Tal has found the Gendo's Anti-Air base where all the guns and SAMs are stationed there and he was about to destroy their control over the airspace but first he has to take out all patrol units in the jungle by using his survival skills and his cybernetic eyepatch and killed every single one of them with his bloody Ballistic combat knife. But before entering the base, Tal intercepted the conversation about the main power station not far from the base but it's down below near the waterfall which it makes uneasy to find it by airstrikes or ground troops so he went to find it and destroy the power station by foot. At the waterfall he travelled, he found the main power station which it was hidden inside the cave so he infiltrated the cave inside. But as he went into the cave, he was ambushed by the Pteron Warriors and was about to be captured by them but he broke free and fought back then managed to destroy the main power station, including the backup generator, and escaped from the cave before it explodes. And just before he fell, his Aura went suddenly activated as his wingspans have turned into wings of fighter jet and flies high up into the air. Incredibly, he didn't expect to see this until now and flies back to the base where it has become defenseless base while he contacted to ADCF. '...Death from Above' Tal flies over the base and attacked the Gendos high and low by stealing the enemy fighter jet's bombs and missiles while in the air and destroyed the Anti-Air guns and SAMs as well half of the barracks and the communications tower, including many Gendo Troopers, then destroyed the enemy fighter jets while in the air. Then, when he detected something on his cybernetic eyepatch, he turned to the airfield, close to the Anti-Air base, and spotted the cargo plane as the Gendos are retreating from the base, carrying with high valuable target and the enemy commander on board, and possibly flying over to the city and bomb them and Tal must stop them before takes off. He dives down quickly into the cargo plane's rear, taking out his elite troops, setting the bomb into self-destruct in seconds, and captured the enemy commanders before the plane exploded. But when he jumped out the plane with holding the enemy commander, he was quickly surrounded by the remaining Gendo Troopers and he was about to get shot by the angry fire squads but he was rescued by the ADCF Air Force's helicopter gunships and seized the enemy airbase. After the Gendos surrendered and the enemy commander is handed over to the ADCF, his mission is completed and he was granted to return home but he decided to be a mercenary to help the resistances to defeat the Gendos and the Air Force agreed as he will be always welcome to help then he flew off to the jungle. During the war, he met Sirgnas Zalakar and Brokus Crossbone at the war-torn city and formed the Dino Merc Trio as the leader while Brokus as the Brawn and Sirgnas as the Brain. 'Characteristic' Tal Stergon is a fearsome, cunning, highly intelligent ace pilot and an serious stern soldier of fortune with his fearsome attitude. He's a skilled mercenary and the respected fighter pilot. 'Powers and Abilities' Thanks to his cybernetic eyepatch, he listens to the enemy's conversations which it can be useful information for his missions and tracks the enemy's patrol routes, no matter where they go. Hides above the trees and in the bushes, setting a trap by himself with natural tools and ambushed them with surprise attack. But with his Aura Power, it gives him extra boosts of speed, time, camouflage, creates diversion, and transformed his wingspans into a real fighter jets. His weapons of choice, 50. cal handgun, shoots like a anti-air gun but it can also use with other weapons like assault rifle can turned into fighter jet's mini-gun, rocket launcher turned into heat seeking missiles, and grenades turned into dropping bombs, by using with his Aura which it must required for some. Gallery Tal Stergon mugshot.png|First mugshot Tal Stergon.png|First artwork 'Inspirations' - There was a old inline art of Turok, the art about Turok fighting against the aerial Dinosoid in the mid-air which I founded on Google or so, very long time ago. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Future Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Patriot Star Category:Dino Merc Trio